


Air

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty





	Air

The air on Caprica tasted of smog. No matter how good the air filtration technology got, they were still not quite able to conquer the pollutants of a few million people.

The air on New Caprica was filled with dust. It got in your nose and your mouth and your skin, and even when you sought the shelter of a tent, the air still tasted constantly of dust.

The air on the algae planet was warm and heavy. It too tasted like dust, but without the bitter cold of New Caprica. Every day the star grew closer to a nova, it felt as though the air was being sucked away from the planet.

The air on Earth felt poisonous. Whether it was the radiation or the knowledge of what had happened there, you couldn’t really tell. Perhaps it was both.

The air on this new planet was fresh, crisp, and clean. There was no pollution, no dust, no radiation. Just air, as air had been created. This- this was the air humanity was meant to breathe.


End file.
